Pretend
by MaxYJ
Summary: YUNJAE! CHAP 4 UPDATE! Sebuah pengorbanan seorang penyanyi pendatang baru demi melindungi semua yang berharga untuknya.
1. Prolog

Pair : Yunjae, dll

Disclaimer : All characters are not mine, but the story is mine

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, dll

Warning : **GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE, typo, non-EYD. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

**PRETEND**

**-PROLOG—**

.

.

_AKTOR PAPAN ATAS KOREA SELATAN, JUNG YUNHO DIKABARKAN AKAN MENIKAHI PENYANYI PENDATANG BARU BERNAMA KIM JAEJOONG_

.

Sebaris kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat gempar dunia infotainment Korea Selatan, khususnya di kalangan kaum hawa. Ya, sebaris kalimat tersebut sudah menghiasi _headline _seluruh media cetak yang ada di Korea Selatan selama beberapa hari ini. Tidak hanya media cetak, bahkan seluruh acara infotainment di negeri ginseng itupun seakan berlomba-lomba untuk menayangkan bukti-bukti akurat mengenai berita tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Tentu kalian semua bertanya-tanya, siapakah gerangan dua orang yang dimaksud oleh berita di atas? Mereka adalah dua orang dari sekian banyak _public figure_ yang ada di negeri ginseng tersebut.

.

Jung Yunho, 26 tahun.

Aktor muda berbakat yang debut pada usia 18 tahun. Sejak debutnya dia telah sukses membintangi banyak drama dan film, bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung semua drama dan film yang dibintanginya pasti akan selalu sukses dan meraih berbagai penghargaan.

Wajahnya yang tampan dengan mata musang dan bibir berbentuk hatinya didukung oleh bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Tinggi, tampan, berbakat, seolah kata _perfect_ pun tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan fisik seorang Jung Yunho.

Dengan semua ini maka tidak heran jika banyak kaum hawa dari berbagai kalangan dan tingkatan usia sangat mengidolakannya.

.

Kim Jaejoong, 22 tahun.

Penyanyi pendatang baru yang bahkan telah sukses membuat heboh industry musik di Korea Selatan sejak debutnya setahun lalu. Suara yang sangat merdu ditambah dengan penampilan fisik yang membuat semua perempuan iri. Penampilan sempurnanya di panggung bahkan dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa gadis ini adalah titisan malaikat.

Kehidupan pribadinya cukup misterius, bahkan media pun sudah bersusah payah mencari berita atau skandal yang berkaitan dengannya, namun sayangnya tidak pernah berhasil.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kita sekarang, di dalam sebuah gereja di mana sedang dilangsungkan pengucapan janji nikah oleh pasangan ini. Di depan altar sudah berdiri seorang _namja_ yang kita kenal sebagai Jung Yunho dengan balutan _tuxedo_ bewarna hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya.

Di sampingnya, Kim Jaejoong berdiri dengan anggunnya dalam balutan _dress_ bewarna putih gading. Dress tersebut simple dan tidak terlalu banyak aksesoris yang berlebihan, namun tetap berkesan elegan.

Di depannya berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dengan jubah hitam, memimpin pengucapan janji sehidup semati ini.

Acara pengucapan janji tersebut berlangsung lancar dan dilanjutkan dengan acara resepsi yang diadakan secara sederhana dan tertutup di _hall_ yang ada di kompleks gereja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Selesai acara resepsi, pasangan baru ini akan menuju ke sebuah hotel yang terletak tidak jauh dari gereja tempat mereka melakukan resepsi pernikahan. Namun, begitu keluar dari hall suasana langsung berubah menjadi sedikit ricuh. Di luar hall tersebut para wartawan dari berbagai stasiun televisi dan media cetak sudah menunggu. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka menyiarkannya secara _live_.

Didampingi _bodyguard_, pasangan baru ini berjalan dari hall menuju ke mobil yang sudah siap menunggu mereka di depan. Walaupun sudah ada banyak _bodyguard_ yang melindungi mereka, namun selama perjalanan menerobos kerumunan wartawan tersebut, Yunho tampak sangat melindungi wanita yang sekarang sudah sah menyandang status sebagai istrinya tersebut. Sebuah pemandangan yang sukses membuat seluruh wanita terutama fans Yunho merasa benar-benar iri.

.

.

Sepertinya para wartawan tersebut tidak kenal kata menyerah. Mereka bahkan masih memberondong pengantin baru tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan sesaat mereka telah memasuki mobil.

"_Jung Yunho-ssi, bisa jelaskan mengapa pernikahan ini dilangsungkan secara mendadak?"_

"_Kim Jaejoong-ssi, benarkah anda hamil terlebih dulu?"_

"_Bagaimana kalian menanggapi para fans kalian di luar sana yang tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini?"_

"_Yunho-ssi, benarkah pernikahan ini hanya untuk mendongkrak rating drama baru anda dan album baru Jaejoong-ssi yang akan segera rilis?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar pernikahan mendadak ini terus saja ditanyakan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Namun, respon yang didapat oleh para wartawan tersebut hanyalah senyuman, bahkan agensi mereka masing-masing sama sekali belum mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi mengenai pernikahan ini.

.

.

Namun, sepertinya para wartawan tersebut bisa sedikit berpuas diri. Sesaat sebelum mobil pengantin tersebut jalan, kaca jendela mobil tersebut dibuka dan langsung saja para wartawan tersebut menyerbu mereka dengan masih meneriakkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar pernikahan ini.

"Kami akan mengadakan konferensi pers secepatnya," kata Yunho.

"Ne, tunggu saja. Sekarang ini aku sedang ingin bersenang-senang dengan suamiku tercinta ini," sambung Jaejoong yang setelah itu langsung mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Yunho yang langsung direspon Yunho dengan mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas. Langsung saja para wartawan tersebut berlomba-lomba mengabadikan moment romantis tersebut. Pada akhirnya, mobil pengantin tersebut pun berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan yang lagi-lagi gagal mendapatkan berita.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di hotel, pasangan pengantin baru ini langsung saja menuju _presiden suite room_ yang sudah direservasi sebelumnya.

Di kamar tersebut, Jaejoong langsung saja duduk di sofa dan melepas _heels_-nya. Sedangkan Yunho langsung beranjak untuk melepas jas hitam, vest dan dasi yang membuatnya gerah seharian ini, sehingga hanya meninggalkan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam di tubuh sempurnanya itu.

"Hahhh, lelahnya. Para wartawan itu benar-benar membuatku gila," keluh Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang lelah karena harus memakai sepatu setinggi 15 centimeter itu selama seharian ini.

Mendengar itu, Yunho yang sudah akan melangkah menuju kamar mandi berbalik, melihat wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu sambil bersandar di pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan suara malaikatnya itu juga pintar berakting di depan wartawan itu,"

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong mendongak kearah suara dan mendapati pria yang telah sah menjadi suaminya ini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tapi belum bisa menyamai Tuan Jung Yunho yang terkenal kurasa," balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman namun Yunho bisa menangkap nada sindiran yang sangat kentara dalam kalimat Jaejoong tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, pasangan pengantin baru itu terlibat saling adu pandang dengan tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya Yunho memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: sepertinya saya belum bisa melanjutkan ff Winter Memories dalam waktu dekat karena laptop saya yang sebelumnya rusak dan file-nya hilang. Tapi tenang saja, saya akan tetap akan lanjut kok.**

**.**

**Review, please? Supaya saya tahu cerita baru ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak. Arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 1

Pair : Yunjae, dll

Disclaimer : All characters are not mine, but the story is mine

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, dll

Warning : **GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE, typo, non-EYD. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

"_Tidak kusangka, ternyata Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan suara malaikatnya itu juga pintar berakting di depan wartawan itu,"_

_Mendengar itu, Jaejoong mendongak kearah suara dan mendapati pria yang telah sah menjadi suaminya ini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan._

"_Tapi belum bisa menyamai Tuan Jung Yunho yang terkenal kurasa," balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman namun Yunho bisa menangkap nada sindiran yang sangat kentara dalam kalimat Jaejoong tersebut._

_Untuk sesaat, pasangan pengantin baru itu terlibat saling adu pandang dengan tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya Yunho memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu dan menuju ke kamar mandi._

_._

.

**PRETEND**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

.

.

"Hngggg."

Suara lenguhan dari seorang _yeoja_ terdengar dari sebuah kamar mewah, tepatnya dari _President Suite Room_, Mirotic Hotel tersebut. Dengan perlahan _yeoja_ cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha membuka matanya yang sejujurnya saja masih sangat berat.

.

Tidak aneh jika _yeoja_ ini masih merasa lelah karena acara pernikahannya kemarin benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Pernikahan.

Mengingat kata tersebut, membuat Jaejoong langsung saja membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Satu kata yang menurutnya sangat terkutuk itu sekarang telah sukses membuat wanita cantik ini sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur cantiknya.

.

"Hahhhh."

Menghela napas.

Itulah hal pertama yang dilakukan Jaejoong begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah seorang istri dari aktor papan atas bernama Jung Yunho.

Perlahan, yeoja cantik ini beranjak bangun dari sofa yang menjadi tempat tidurnya semalam.

Sofa?

Ya, sofa. Mengapa _yeoja_ cantik ini bisa tidur di sofa? Padahal bila kita melihat beberapa meter di samping kanan Jaejoong, tampaklah seorang namja yang masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas di ranjang satu-satunya ranjang _king size_ yang ada di ruangan mewah tersebut.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Untuk sesaat, pasangan pengantin baru itu terlibat saling adu pandang dengan tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya Yunho memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu dan menuju ke kamar mandi.**_

_**Melihat Yunho sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, Jaejoong kembali pada aktivitasnya tadi, yaitu memijat kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal. Semenit kemudian, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membersihkan **_**make-up**_**nya dan mengganti gaun pernikahan yang masih dipakainya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai sambil menunggu Yunho selesai membersihkan dirinya.**_

_**Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan ketika harus melepaskan gaun itu sendiri, namun karena sudah terbiasa menggunakan pakaian-pakaian panggung yang bermacam-macam, maka Jaejoong pun bisa mengatasi kesulitan tersebut sendiri.**_

_**Jaejoong pun segera mengganti pakaiannya menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek. Setelah itu, dia beranjak menuju ke meja rias untuk membersihkan make-upnya.**_

_**Setelah beres dengan itu semua, Jaejoong kembali duduk di sofa sambil menunggu suaminya itu selesai mandi. Tapi mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial bagi Jaejoong, sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu, namun sang suami tidak kunjung menampakkan diri dari belakang pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Karena kesal menunggu, akhirnya yeoja cantik ini tertidur di sofa.**_

_**Setengah jam kemudian, keluarlah Yunho dari kamar mandi. Pria tampan itu tampak menggunakan kaos santai dan celana training panjang. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.**_

_**Sepertinya namja tampan ini sudah terlalu lelah sehingga dia cepat-cepat beranjak menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa masih ada seseorang sudah jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menunggunya.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

Tidak mau memperdulikan kejadian menyebalkan semalam, Jaejoong langsung saja beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya mengingat kemarin dia tidak sempat melakukannya karena menunggu Yunho.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong yang sudah tampak jauh lebih segar keluar dari kamar mandi. Langsung saja dia menuju ke arah meja rias dan mulai membenahi penampilannya. Setelah di rasa cukup, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

Saat akan melangkah menuju dapur, matanya tanpa sengaja menatap sosok Yunho yang masih tertidur sambil membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Jujur saja, posisi tidur Yunho saat ini benar-benar jauh dari kata elit. Image tampan, hot, atau apapun itu seakan lenyap jika melihat posisi tidur Yunho saat ini.

.

"Huh, jadi seperti ini sosok asli seorang Jung Yunho? Menjijikkan,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong langsung saja meninggalkan Yunho menuju ke dapur yang memang tersedia di dalam ruangan super mewah tersebut. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat _French toast_ dan segelas susu.

.

"Hei, mana sarapan untukku?"

Saat sedang menikmati sarapan paginya, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan suara bass. Tanpa menebak, Jaejoong tahu milik siapa suara tersebut. Memangnya ada siapa lagi seseorang bersuara bass di ruangan tersebut jika bukan Yunho, suaminya?

"Buat saja sendiri, aku bukan ibumu," jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho sendiri sudah memprediksi jika Jaejoong akan menjawab seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, pria tampan itu hanya mendecak sambil melangkah menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air mineral.

Selesai menenggak air mineral tersebut, Yunho langsung beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sesaat sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Yunho berhenti. Tanpa berbalik dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong.

"Jangan lupa hari ini kita pindah ke rumah itu sekalian mengadakan konferensi pers. Bersikaplah yang manis,"

"Hmm, arasso," jawab Jaejoong dengan malas.

.

.

.

.

_Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo__  
__He eo nal su eobseo I got you under my skin__  
__Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo__  
__Neon naui no ye I got you under my skin_

_._

Sementara itu, di tempat lain sepenggal lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh _boyband_ papan atas Korea Selatan tersebut terdengar mengalun dari sebuah ponsel yang berada di meja nakas. Di sampingnya, tepatnya di ranjang di sebelah meja nakas tersebut, terlihat seorang namja masih dengan mata terpejam. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di meja nakas tersebut, mematikan alarm.

Pukul 7.30 JST.

Setelah melihat itu, segera saja namja bermata elang ini melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Setelah rapi, namja itu tampak menyiapkan kopi pagi rutinnya. Dia menyesap kopi tersebut sambil membaca Koran pagi yang memang selalu sudah tersedia di depan pintu apartmentnya setiap pagi.

Berita politik, hukum, kriminalitas, dan keuangan seakan kurang menarik minat namja bermata elang ini. Dia terus saja membalik halaman demi halaman sampai akhirnya ada sepenggal kalimat yang hampir membuatnya tersedak kopi saat membacanya.

.

_JUNG YUNHO RESMI MENIKAHI KIM JAEJOONG, PENYANYI PENDATANG BARU KOREA SELATAN SEMALAM_

_Jung Yunho (26) resmi menikahi Kim Jaejoong (22) semalam (10/6/20xx). Berita yang cukup mengebohkan mengingat keduanya tidak pernah digosipkan menjalin suatu hubungan khusus sebelumnya. Belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak manajemen masing-masing terkait berita ini. Jung Yunho maupun Kim Jaejoong pun tidak memberikan komentar apapun mengenai kejadian ini._

_Hal ini pun menuai berbagai spekulasi dari khalayak ramai mengingat keduanya adalah bintang papan atas Korea Selatan yang sedang naik daun. . . dst._

_._

Namja tersebut tidak melanjutkan membaca berita tersebut. Langsung saja diraihnya ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di dekat cangkir kopinya. Berusaha menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silakan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi"_

Mungkin hari ini namja tersebut kurang beruntung karena sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba namun orang yang dihubungi sedang menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Merasa frustasi karena berkali-kali gagal, namja tersebut melempar pelan ponselnya ke atas meja makan, namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan kembali menghubungi seseorang.

"Han ahjussi? Bisa tolong pesankan tiket pesawat ke Seoul secepatnya?"

.

.

**TBC OR END?**

.

.

**Saya ingin menjelaskan sedikit mengapa saya membuat fanfic ini genderswitch. Sebenarnya konsep awal fanfic ini adalah sho-ai atau yaoi. Namun, konsep cerita ke depannya membuat saya berpikir, mungkin lebih cocok jika fanfic ini dibuat Genderswitch karena jujur saja, saya belum bisa membayangkan konsep cerita tersebut jika dibuat sho-ai atau yaoi (maaf saya tidak bisa mengatakan konsep ceritanya secara detil, karena akan membuat tidak surprise, hehe).**

**.**

**Kemudian untuk rating, saat ini saya masih ingin stay di rating T dulu saja. Sekalian mengembalikan mood nulis yang sempet hilang akibat lama hiatus. Mohon pengertiannya ya hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review, memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan membaca fanfic ini. Maaf tidak sempat menyebutkan satu per satu, tapi saya baca semuanya kok.**

**Jika berkenan, tolong tinggalkan review atau kritik dan saran yang membangun demi kemajuan saya yang sudah terlalu lama hiatus dan kemajuan cerita ini :D**

**.**

**Oke, ada yang bisa nebak kenapa YunJae nikah?**

**Siapa namja misterius yang dimaksud tadi? Apa hubungannya dengan YunJae?**

**.**

**See you on the next chapter. Hehehe.**


	3. Chapter 2

Pair : Yunjae, dll

Disclaimer : All characters are not mine, but the story is mine

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, dll

Warning : **GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE, typo, non-EYD. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silakan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi"

_Mungkin hari ini namja tersebut kurang beruntung karena sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba namun orang yang dihubungi sedang menonaktifkan ponselnya._

_Merasa frustasi karena berkali-kali gagal, namja tersebut melempar pelan ponselnya ke atas meja makan, namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan kembali menghubungi seseorang._

"_Han ahjussi? Bisa tolong pesankan tiket pesawat ke Seoul secepatnya?"_

_._

.

**PRETEND**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

.

.

"_Kim Jaejoong-ssi, bisa jelaskan mengapa kalian menikah secara mendadak?"_

Sebuah pertanyaan dari wartawan tersebut sukses membuat semua orang yang hadir di konferensi pers tersebut terdiam dan menunggu jawaban dari Yunho atau Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah duduk di depan.

Ya saat ini mereka semua berada di rumah baru pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong. Setelah selesai membereskan semua keperluan dan barang-barang, mereka mengadakan konferensi pers di ruang tamu rumah mereka tersebut.

Demi kenyamanan bersama, hanya wartawan yang diundang saja yang boleh mengikuti konferensi pers tersebut. Bahkan saking antusiasnya, banyak wartawan yang sudah menunggu mereka sejak pagi, dan sepertinya usaha mereka tersebut tidak sia-sia. Para wartawan tersebut berhasil mendapatkan foto-foto kemesraan YunJae.

Yunho yang dengan _gentle_nya melarang Jaejoong untuk membawa barang-barang yang berat.

Jaejoong yang dengan telatennya menyiapkan minuman untuk Yunho dan semua wartawan tersebut.

Bahkan, beberapa adegan ciuman kilat yang dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong pun tidak luput dari bidikan kamera-kamera wartawan tersebut.

Yang para wartawan itu ketahui hanyalah bahwa mereka hanya akan mendapatkan sesuatu berita yang besar, tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang besar itu hanyalah kamuflase.

.

.

"Tentu saja karena aku dan Jaejoongie saling mencintai. Jika tidak, kami tidak akan menikah," Yunho menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Jaejoong tersebut sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang ada di atas meja.

"_Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?"_

"Sekitar dua setengah tahun yang lalu," kali ini Jaejoong yang menjawab dengan ekspresi kalem yang selalu ditujukkannya di atas panggung.

'_Bohong, itu bohong,'_ batin Jaejoong dalam hati, _'bahkan aku dan manusia ini baru saling kenal seminggu sebelum pernikahan kami.'_

.

"_Lalu mengapa kalian tidak pernah memberitakan hubungan kalian sebelumnya?"_

"Aku tidak ingin membebani Jaejoongie yang saat itu dengan disibukkan dengan persiapan debutnya. Bahkan setelah debut pun karirnya sebagai penyanyi langsung menanjak. Akan sangat disayangkan jika prestasinya saat itu harus dibumbui dengan berita tidak penting seperti itu,"

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah selesai menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Tidak sulit bagi Yunho untuk menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Dia sudah sangat sering beradegan seperti itu dalam drama dan film yang dibintanginya. Dan salah satu kehebatan Jung Yunho adalah kemampuan akting yang bisa menarik kemampuan lawan mainnya, dalam hal ini Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat tahu jika semua yang dikatakan oleh Yunho adalah tuntutan skenario yang telah disiapkan oleh manajemen mereka. Namun, entah kenapa mendengar Yunho mengatakannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan seolah-olah dia dan Yunho sudah berhubungan sangat lama, membuat hati Jaejoong sebagai perempuan pun luluh.

Tanpa disadarinya, Jaejoong pun membalas tatapan Yunho dengan wajah malu-malunya, wajah khas seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pacarnya.

Tentu saja hal ini menghapuskan semua keraguan wartawan sebelumnya jika ada rekayasa dalam hubungan YunJae. Walaupun sebenarnya memang pernikahan mereka adalah rekayasa.

'_Sungguh, tidak salah dia mendapat predikat sebagai aktor paling berbakat di Korea Selatan. Kemampuan aktingnya tidak main-main,'_ batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

Dan tentu saja moment ini dipastikan akan menghiasi seluruh media cetak dan infotainment keesokan harinya.

.

"_Kapan kalian akan berbulan madu dan berapa anak yang kalian inginkan?"_

Pertanyaan seperti ini bahkan sudah diprediksi dan sudah ada di dalam skenario yang disiapkan dan kali ini adalah giliran Jaejoong yang seharusnya menjawab. Namun, entah kenapa Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Anak.

Ya, Jaejoong lupa.

Wajar bukan jika kehadiran seorang anak selalu dikaitkan dalam sebuah ikatan perkawinan. Tentu saja jika perkawinan tersebut didasari dengan cinta keduanya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan ini semua?

Orang bilang cinta bisa saja tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Namun, untuk kasus ini, Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin. Bahkan, yeoja cantik itu berusaha menjaga sikapnya, berharap agar jangan sampai ada cinta yang tumbuh baik di hatinya maupun hati Yunho.

.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Sampai sekian detik pun berlalu. Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Yunho yang melihat itu pun langsung mengambil alih.

"Nanti saja, setelah kami ada waktu luang. Kami hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan pihak manajemen yang bahkan sudah memberikan libur pada kami untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kami,"

.

Jawaban Yunho tersebut sontak menyadarkan Jaejoong. Dia langsung menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan dan menyambung jawaban Yunho tadi.

"Iya benar. Kami masih ingin menikmati waktu berdua dulu. Jadi masalah anak kami tidak akan terburu-buru. Benar kan, _yeobo_?" kata Jaejoong sedikit manja sambil tersenyum memandang Yunho, meminta persetujuan.

Yunho yang mendengar itu pun hanya membalas tersenyum sambil sedikit mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, dua jam telah berlalu dan konferensi pers tersebut berjalan dengan lancar. Merasa sudah cukup mendapatkan berita, para wartawan tersebut mulai meninggalkan rumah baru pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong tersebut satu per satu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun mengantarkan para wartawan tersebut ke pintu depan. Yunho merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti tersenyum ramah serta mengucapkan terima kasih pada para wartawan tersebut.

Memastikan semua wartawan telah pergi, Yunho pun melepaskan rangkulannya pada Jaejoong dan tanpa sepatah katapun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas, berusaha memaklumi sikap pria yang baru saja menjadi suaminya tersebut.

Jaejoong masih tetap memandang punggung Yunho yang menjauh sambil melipat tangannya di dada sampai ponsel yang ada di kantongnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Jaejoong segera merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

"_Huft, ada apa lagi si tua ini memanggilku?"_ batin Jaejoong.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil kunci mobil dan tasnya. Setelah itu, tanpa berpamitan pada Yunho, Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju ke garasi, dimana _Lamborghini_ putihnya berada, di sebelah _Audi_ hitam milik suaminya, dan langsung mengendarai mobil mewahnya itu menuju ke tempat orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

.

.

Sementara itu, di negara tetangga Korea yang terkenal dengan julukan Negara Matahari Terbit, di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah, dapat kita lihat seorang namja tampan bermata elang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya. Tampak sangat kentara jika namja tersebut sedang kesal, terlihat sekali dari gayanya yang mondar-mandir dengan satu tangan memegang ponselnya dan tangan yang lain berada di pinggangnya.

"Mwo? Apakah ahjussi tidak bisa mengusahakan supaya aku bisa berangkat lebih cepat?" Tanya namja tersebut. Nada kesal sangat kentara dalam nada bicaranya.

"_Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, karena kebetulan waktu-waktu sekarang ini sedang high season, semua penerbangan menuju ke Seoul sudah penuh sampai dua minggu ke depan. Beruntung ada salah satu penumpang yang membatalkan penerbangannya sehingga bisa tuan muda bisa berangkat minggu depan," _jawab seseorang di line seberang_._

"Hahhh, arasso. Terima kasih banyak ahjussi," jawab namja tersebut lalu kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Merasa kesal, namja tampan ini memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang memang berada di ruangan tersebut. Jujur, namja tampan ini menjadi tidak tenang karena berita yang ia baca di koran tadi pagi, berita tentang pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kenapa mereka bisa menikah secara mendadak?

Namja tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, memejamkan mata, dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Berbagai kemungkinan mulai menyergapi pikirannya. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal. Merasa frustasi, akhirnya namja ini memilih untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sepertinya dia memang harus bersabar sampai penerbangannya minggu depan.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali ke rumahnya menjelang waktu makan malam. Setelah menemui orang yang harus ditemuinya tadi, dia menyempatkan mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan. Ya, walaupun sekarang Jaejoong adalah penyanyi yang terkenal, namun ia tetap terbiasa memasak makanan sendiri jika ada waktu luang.

Jaejoong memarkir mobil di garasi, ke tempatnya semula. Ia melihat _Audi_ milik Yunho masih berada disitu, yang berarti bahwa seharian ini Yunho tidak kemana-mana. Langsung saja ia turun dari mobilnya, mengambil bahan makanan yang ia taruh di kursi belakang.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Jaejoong berjalan memasuki rumah yang akan dihuninya bersama Yunho entah sampai kapan. Sedikit heran karena saat memasuki rumahnya tersebut, lampu di bagian ruang tamu padam. Jaejoong tidak mengindahkannya.

'_Mungkin saja Yunho sedang tidur,'_ pikirnya. Harus beres-beres dan kemudian meladeni berbagai pertanyaan wartawan dalam konferensi pers tentu saja sangat melelahkan. Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju ke dapur, namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melewati ruang kerluarga di sebelah dapur.

Matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang dia kenali sebagai pria yang baru satu hari ini menjadi suaminya sedang mencium seorang gadis. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena pandangan tertutup oleh tubuh Yunho yang lumayan besar. Ciuman yang dilakukan keduanya cukup panas, bahkan mereka berdua tidak sadar jika ada seseorang lain yang sedang menyaksikan.

"Ehem,"

.

**TBC or END?**

.

.

**Halo semua.**

**Sebelumnya, maaf sekali jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Saya sendiri tidak tahu menurut reader bagaimana, tapi entahlah menurut saya sendiri cerita ini kurang dalam pendeskripsiannya. Saya sangat sadar hal itu karena hiatus sekitar 1,5 tahun mau tidak mau pasti akan mempengaruhi penulisan saya. Karena itu, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Saya berharap semoga ke depannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**Di chapter ini saya memang sengaja belum memasukkan inti cerita. Mengenai alasan kenapa Yunjae menikah akan dibahas secara bertahap mulai chapter depan beserta masalah-masalah yang ada. Mengenai karakter JJ, di sini saya berusaha menampilkan karakter JJ sebagai cewek yang cuek. Alasannya? Ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, hehehe.**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah review, memfollow atau memfavoritkan, juga untuk silent reader yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu, tapi saya baca review kalian semua.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih dan see you on the next chapter. Hehehe.**

**.**

_**HAPPY (REAL) BIRTHDAY TO KIM 'YOUNGWOONG' JAEJOONG (4 FEBRUARY)**_

_**HAPPY YUNHO-JAEJOONG DAY (5 FEBRUARY)**_

_**AND**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LEADER, JUNG 'U-KNOW' YUNHO (6 FEBRUARY)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Pair : Yunjae, dll

Disclaimer : All characters are not mine, but the story is mine

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, dll

Warning : **GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE, typo, non-EYD. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Jaejoong berjalan memasuki rumah yang akan dihuninya bersama Yunho entah sampai kapan. Sedikit heran karena saat memasuki rumahnya tersebut, lampu di bagian ruang tamu padam. Jaejoong tidak mengindahkannya._

'Mungkin saja Yunho sedang tidur,'_ pikirnya. Harus beres-beres dan kemudian meladeni berbagai pertanyaan wartawan dalam konferensi pers tentu saja sangat melelahkan. Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju ke dapur, namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melewati ruang kerluarga di sebelah dapur._

_Matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang dia kenali sebagai pria yang baru satu hari ini menjadi suaminya sedang mencium seorang gadis. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena pandangan tertutup oleh tubuh Yunho yang lumayan besar. Ciuman yang dilakukan keduanya cukup panas, bahkan mereka berdua tidak sadar jika ada seseorang lain yang sedang menyaksikan._

"_Ehem,"_

.

.

**PRETEND**

**-CHAPTER 3-**

.

.

Tok. Tok.

"_Masuk,"_

Seorang yeoja cantik memasuki sebuah ruangan setelah mendapat jawaban dari seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Di ruangan tersebut, tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi di belakang meja kerjanya, memeriksa tumpukan-tumpukan file yang entah apa isinya.

Yeoja cantik tadi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan meja pria paruh baya tersebut. Dari jarak sedemikian dekat, yeoja cantik tadi dapat melihat papan nama yang ada di atas meja tersebut dengan jelas.

.

_KIM YOUNG MIN_

_CEO_

.

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada papan nama yang terletak di atas meja pria paruh baya bernama Kim Young Min tersebut. Yeoja cantik tadi hanya berdiri sekalipun tersedia sebuah kursi di depan meja tersebut. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, yeoja cantik tersebut berkata dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

.

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

Mendengar itu, sontak Kim Young Min menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap ke asal suara. Lelaki tua itu menyeringai begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Wah, wah. Sudah datang rupanya," kata pria tua itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat tangannya di dada. Mirip dengan posisi yeoja cantik di depannya.

"Tidak usah membuang waktu. Katakan, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Jaejoong-ah? Duduklah, kita bisa berbincang sebentar sambil minum teh," sambung Kim Young Min pada yeoja cantik yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong tersebut, "Atau suami barumu sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, hm?"

"Ya benar, karena sekarang aku sudah bersuami, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini untuk mengurusimu, Young Min-ssi,"

Mendengar itu, seringaian Young Min pun menghilang dan berganti dengan Jaejoong yang tersenyum sinis. Tanpa berkata, Young Min menarik laci di bawah mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Jadwalmu selanjutnya," kata Young Min singkat sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik tersebut menerimanya dan membacanya.

"Arasso. Jika sudah selesai, aku pulang," jawab Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu, bermaksud keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Huh, sungguh perempuan arogan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja yang nasibnya sudah diujung tanduk itu,"

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Young Min, sontak Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah menuruti semua yang kau mau, termasuk mengobarkan diriku untuk menikahi Jung Yunho. Jadi, jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya seujung jaripun, atau kau akan mati di tanganku," ancam Jaejoong tanpa berbalik menghadap lelaki tua tersebut.

"Tenang saja, selama kau bersikap manis, maka dia akan aman,"

Tanpa menjawab, Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit membanting pintu.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri lorong di gedung mewah tersebut menuju ke lift yang akan membawanya menuju basement, tempat dimana dia memarkir Lamborghini putihnya. Selama perjalanan menuju basement, Jaejoong sempat bertemu dengan beberapa senior dan juniornya di manajemen tersebut. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Jaejoong dan tentu saja Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tersenyum, seolah-olah dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia saat itu.

Ya, saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di gedung CJes entertainment, manajemen artis yang menaunginya, untuk menemui Kim Young Min. Lelaki tua tersebut merupakan CEO perusahaan tersebut sekaligus merupakan orang yang menemukan Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong memasuki dunia artis.

Bagi Jaejoong sendiri, 'ditemukan' oleh pria tua itu entah merupakan keberuntungan atau kesialan. Bagi Jaejoong, hidupnya sebelum dan sesudah bertemu pria itu bagaikan keluar dari mulut singa tapi malah masuk ke mulut buaya. Sama-sama gelap.

.

.

Kini Jaejoong sudah berada di Lamborghini-nya. Mobil mewah yang dia beli dari jernih payahnya di dunia artis setahun ini. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok kemudi yang sekarang ini didudukinya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha melupakan percakapan antara dirinya dan Kim Young Min tadi.

Beberapa saat Jaejoong tetap pada posisinya. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia menghela napas panjang dan membuka matanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," gumamnya, memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, yeoja cantik ini menjalankan mobilnya, pulang tentu saja.

"_Mianhae, Yunho-ssi,"_

.

.

Sebelum kembali ke rumahnya, Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke supermarket dan membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Sampai di rumah, Jaejoong memarkir mobil di garasi, ke tempatnya semula. Ia melihat _Audi_ milik Yunho masih berada disitu, yang berarti bahwa seharian ini Yunho tidak kemana-mana. Langsung saja ia turun dari mobilnya, mengambil bahan makanan yang ia taruh di kursi belakang.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Jaejoong berjalan memasuki rumah yang akan dihuninya bersama Yunho entah sampai kapan. Sedikit heran karena saat memasuki rumahnya tersebut, lampu di bagian ruang tamu padam. Jaejoong tidak mengindahkannya.

'_Mungkin saja Yunho sedang tidur,'_ pikirnya. Harus beres-beres dan kemudian meladeni berbagai pertanyaan wartawan dalam konferensi pers tentu saja sangat melelahkan. Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju ke dapur, namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melewati ruang kerluarga di sebelah dapur.

Matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang dia kenali sebagai pria yang baru satu hari ini menjadi suaminya sedang mencium seorang gadis. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena pandangan tertutup oleh tubuh Yunho yang lumayan besar. Ciuman yang dilakukan keduanya cukup panas, bahkan mereka berdua tidak sadar jika ada seseorang lain yang sedang menyaksikan.

"Ehem,"

.

.

Mendengar suara orang, sontak kedua orang yang sedang menikmati kegiatan panas mereka melepaskan diri. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tenang, berbeda dengan wanita di sebelahnya yang sedang berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang tanpa sengaja diacak-acak Yunho selama kegiatan panas mereka tadi. Setelah itu, dia merapikan lipstiknya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kirinya dengan muka merah padam. Malu? Entahlah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Yunho membuka suara, tetap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Hmm," jawab Jaejoong singkat, dan tanpa ekspresi, berlalu menuju ke dapur, sambil memeluk kantong belanjaan. Melihat Jaejoong beranjak ke dapur Yunho pun mengikutinya.

Yunho hanya bersandar pada meja makan, sedangkan Jaejoong lebih memilih memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan yang dibelinya tadi ke dalam kulkas.

"Perkenalkan. Dia kekasihku, Kwon Boa," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk wanita yang tadi diciumnya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita tersebut. Wanita yang bernama Kwon Boa tadi balas memandang Jaejoong sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Istri dari kekasihmu," giliran Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri. Suaranya tetap dingin, seperti biasa.

Perkenalan diri Jaejoong itu membuat Boa sedikit tersentak kaget. Ya, dia lupa bahwa sekarang kekasihnya itu sudah mempunyai seorang istri dan berarti yang dia cium tadi adalah suami orang walaupun statusnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Melihat Boa tiba-tiba menjadi diam, Yunho pun membuka suara.

"Tidak usah membahas itu, Jaejoong-ssi. Bahkan semua orang di Korea ini juga sudah tahu jika kau ini istriku," kata Yunho, sedikit sinis dan sarat emosi.

"Ya aku tau," balas Jaejoong tenang sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasukkan bahan makanan ke kulkas, "Aku tidak peduli kalian mau melakukan apa, tapi setidaknya jika kalian ingin berbuat sesuatu, lakukanlah di kamarmu," lanjut Jaejoong lagi sambil menutup pintu kulkas. Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong memang mempunyai kamar terpisah dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ingatlah, bukan kau saja yang menghuni rumah ini," lanjut Jaejoong sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Niatnya memasak makan malam dibatalkannya.

Yunho hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Jaejoong yang beranjak menuju kamarnya. Laki-laki bermata musang tersebut tidak melepaskan pandangannya sampai sosok Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Boa hanya dapat terdiam melihat situasi tersebut. Setelah sosok Jaejoong menghilang, pandangannya beralih pada sosok laki-laki bermata musang yang tidak lain adalah Yunho, kekasihnya. Merasa ada sosok lain yang memperhatikannya, Yunho pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Boa.

Yunho tersenyum dan beranjak berjalan menuju sofa dimana kekasihnya tersebut duduk.

"Mianhae kau harus melihat kejadian barusan. Kka, aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Boa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, wanita ini masih cukup _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Boa mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan memaki-makinya saat memergoki dia berciuman dengan Yunho tadi, tapi kenyataannya, gadis itu malah bersikap cuek, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Yunho-ah, aku. . .,"

"Sst, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Dia memang seperti itu," kata Yunho menenangkan Boa. Boa pun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Samar-samar terdengar suara mobil keluar dari rumahnya. Jaejoong langsung tahu siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan suaminya. Tanpa diberitahupun Jaejoong tahu jika suaminya itu pasti mengantar wanita bernama Boa itu pulang.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli. Gadis ini memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya tersebut untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, gadis ini langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur queen size-nya.

Jaejoong termenung sejenak sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis cantik ini, namun beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya berbalik. Gadis ini membuka laci yang ada di meja nakas di tepi kasurnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang tampak seperti pigura berisi foto.

Dalam foto tersebut, terlihat dua orang, seorang namja dan seorang yeoja, dengan _background_ sebuah taman bermain. Sang namja melingkarkan satu tangannya pada bahu sang yeoja, sementara satu tangan lainnya membentuk pose _peace_. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan posisi sang yeoja, satu tangan yeoja tersebut memegang permen _cotton candy_ yang cukup besar dan tangan satunya lagi membentuk pose _peace_ seperti sang namja. Kedua orang di foto tersebut tampak tersenyum bahagia.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Foto dirinya dan orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini, yang diambil saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

Merasa cukup memandang foto tersebut, Jaejoong mengembalikan foto tersebut ke laci meja nakas. Setelah itu, Jaejoong membenarkan posisi tubuhnya di kasur tersebut. Tubuhnya cukup lelah karena aktivitas seharian ini sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi gadis ini untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Oppa," gumam Jaejoong sebelum tertidur.

.

**TBC or END?**

.

**Halo semua. Mumpung idenya lancar, jadi langsung update.**

**Sudah tahu kan siapa yang dicium Yunho?**

**Sudah kebayangkah inti ceritanya, kenapa YunJae menikah? **

**Terus, namja yang ga jelas asal usulnya di chapter kemarin, sudah pada tahukah dia siapa?**

**.**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika ceritanya bertele-tele dan tidak dapat feel-nya. Saya terima semua kritik dan saran, asal bukan bashing, hehe.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, memfollow atau memfavoritkan, juga untuk silent reader yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Maaf saya masih belum bisa membalas satu persatu, tapi saya baca review kalian semua.**

**.**

**See you on the next chapter. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Pair : Yunjae, dll

Disclaimer : All characters are not mine, but the story is mine

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, dll

Warning : **GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE, typo, non-EYD. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_Jaejoong tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Foto dirinya dan orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini, yang diambil saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17._

_Merasa cukup memandang foto tersebut, Jaejoong mengembalikan foto tersebut ke laci meja nakas. Setelah itu, Jaejoong membenarkan posisi tubuhnya di kasur tersebut. Tubuhnya cukup lelah karena aktivitas seharian ini sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi gadis ini untuk terbang ke alam mimpi._

"_Aku merindukanmu, Oppa," gumam Jaejoong sebelum tertidur._

.

.

**PRETEND**

**-CHAPTER 4-**

.

.

Tidak ada yang istimewa ketika Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu. Yeoja cantik itu melirik kea rah jam yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

Pukul 7.00 KST

Sekitar 8 jam ia tertidur, namun entahlah, badannya masih merasa lelah. Mungkin pengaruh beres-beres rumah barunya kemarin. Yeoja cantik ini bangun dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Menurut jadwal yang diberikan Kim Young Min, atasannya kemarin, hari ini ia kosong. Setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan waktu seharian ini untuk bersantai.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Jaejoong segera mengambil pakaian yang kira-kira cocok untuknya. Tidak ada salahnya jika hari ini dia ke kampus, lagipula sudah hampir dua minggu sejak ia terakhir kali pergi ke kampus.

Jaejoong memang seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, namun hal itu tidak lantas membuatnya mengabaikan pendidikannya. Ia masih menjalankan kuliahnya di Toho University, jurusan fashion design. Tentu saja dengan dispensasi khusus dari pihak universitas. Jaejoong diperkenankan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas dan dapat mengunduh materi pelajaran secara online, namun gadis ini tetap harus mengumpulkan tugas tepat pada waktunya seperti mahasiswa lain.

Jaejoong sendiri termasuk mahasiswi yang cukup pintar. Saat ini dia sudah menginjak tahun terakhir kuliahnya dan akan segera lulus. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan akan fokus pada karirnya.

Sambil memilih pakaian dan merapikan diri, Jaejoong tersenyum. Akhirnya hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"Hahh, aku sangat merindukan anak itu. Tidak ada salahnya aku buatkan bekal kesukaannya hari ini," senyum Jaejoong mengembang. Dia berdiri dari meja riasnya sambil menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya. Setelah itu, yeoja cantik ini keluar kamar untuk memasak mengingat masih ada bahan masakan yang semalam dibelinya.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan cekatan mengolah bahan masakan yang semalam dibelinya. Pekerjaannya hampir selesai ketika dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memasuki dapur. Tanpa berbalik pun Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak, siapa lagi jika bukan Yunho.

Pria tampan itu sudah berpakaian rapi. Celana jeans, dipadukan dengan kaos putih dan jas semi-formal bewarna hitam, dan rambut yang disisir rapi, tanpa gel atau lainnya. Cukup sederhana memang, tapi justru penampilan sederhananya ini selalu sukses membuat para fangirl berteriak-teriak histeris.

Yunho mengambil air dari kulkas, menuangkannya di dalam gelas dan duduk sebentar di meja makan yang memang ada di ruangan itu. Matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang memasukkan masakannya ke dalam dua buah kotak bekal.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas serta buku-bukunya. Sepeninggal Jaejoong, mata Yunho melirik ke arah kotak bekal yang diletakkan Jaejoong di counter dapur.

"_Ada dua, apa dia memasak untukku juga?"_ batin Yunho sambil meneguk kembali air yang tadi sudah diambilnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jaejoong turun lengkap dengan tas dan buku-buku keperluan kuliahnya. Dia berjalan kembali menuju ke dapur, mengambil dua buah kotak bekal yang tadi sudah disiapkannya.

"Aku berangkat," kata Jaejoong datar saat melewati Yunho. Mendengar itu, Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Apa Jaejoong akan pergi kerja, pikir Yunho. Tapi kenapa pakaiannya terlalu sederhana, hanya memakai celana panjang dan blouse bewarna putih, sedangkan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai.

"Kemana?" Yunho yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya akhirnya bertanya.

"Kuliah," kata Jaejoong singkat, datar, dan dingin sambil berlalu menuju pintu depan. Yunho hanya melongo mendengar jawaban dari istrinya tersebut.

"Dia masih kuliah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kemudian mata musangnya beralih pada tempat dimana kotak bekal tadi berada, namun ternyata dua-duanya sudah dibawa pergi oleh Jaejoong.

"Huh, kau terlalu percaya diri, Jung," katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil kembali meneguk air.

.

.

"NOONAAAAAA," teriakan melengking langsung terdengar begitu Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah terpakir di area parkir Toho University.

Sesaat setelah menekan tombol agar mobilnya terkunci, Jaejoong merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan segera memeluk balik orang tersebut.

"Noona, aku merindukanmu,"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau hanya merindukan masakanku, Changminie?"

"Hehe, sebenarnya itulah yang membuatku merindukan noona," kata orang yang dipanggil Changminie itu sambil melepas pelukannya kepada Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya mendengus. Namun seketika otaknya bekerja, sedikit menjahili anak ini sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak sempat membuat bekal untukmu hari ini, Shim Changmin,"

"MWOOO?" kembali teriakan melengking menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung refleks menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sibuk mengurusi suamiku Changminie jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membuat bekal untukmu lagi," jawab Jaejoong.

"HUEEEE, NOONA JAHAT. BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU MATI KELAPARAN NOONA? NOONA TEGA MELIHAT DONGSAENG NOONA YANG IMUT, MENGGEMASKAN, JENIUS, DAN TAMPAN INI MATI KELAPARAN?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya teriakan nyaring kembali menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong, yang tentu saja menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melewati mereka. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggangukkan kepalanya sekilas kepada orang-orang tersebut, berusaha meminta maaf. Sementara sang pelaku masih menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan khas anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu, Changminie. Apa jadinya jika mereka melihat pangeran kampus mereka bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu?"

Mendengar itu, Changmin malah mempoutkan bibirnya sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Karena hal ini, Jaejoong bersumpah, dia mendengar bisik-bisik yang membicarakan mereka dari gadis-gadis yang lewat disertai cekikikan-cekikikan tertahan. Sepertinya gadis-gadis itu sedang mengagumi tingkah pangeran kampus mereka yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat cute.

Shim Changmin, 20 tahun. Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai adik, begitupun dengan Changmin yang menganggap Jaejoong sebagai kakak walaupun mereka tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali. Changmin juga sedang menjalani kuliah di Toho University jurusan IT. Jenius, tampan, dan berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang membuatnya menjadi pangeran kampus.

Kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong bisa dikatakan membuat para fans Changmin iri, namun bukan dalan artian yang jahat. Justru mereka merasa iri karena hanya dengan Jaejoong, Changmin bisa menunjukkan ekspresi manja seperti itu, sementara jika dengan orang lain di kampus, Changmin selalu menunjukkan sisi cool-nya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Changminie. Hentikan ekspresimu itu," kata Jaejoong sambil merogoh tasnya mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkannya tadi, "Ini untukmu,"

"Noona mengerjaiku? Noona jahat sekali," kata Changmin, akan meraih kotak yang dipegang Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong bergerak lebih cepat sehingga Changmin gagal mendapatkan kotak berisi hartanya itu.

"Kau masih mengataiku jahat?" kata Jaejoong, matanya memicing tajam pada Changmin. Melihat itu Changmin hanya menelan ludahnya gugup namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa pelan untuk menetralisir kegugupannya.

"Hehehe, tidak noona. Aku hanya bercanda. Noona adalah orang yang paling cantik dan baik hati yang pernah kukenal,"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar rayuan Changmin. Menggoda Changmin memang tidak pernah membosankan. Dia merasa seperti menjadi seorang ibu yang sedang mengurus bayi besar yang selalu kelaparan. Tapi itu cukup menghibur dan bisa mengembalikan mood Jaejoong yang sedang hancur sekalipun.

"Anak pintar. Ini untukmu," kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal itu pada Changmin.

"Yeayyyy, noona memang yang terbaik. Ayo masuk noona, aku sudah hampir terlambat," kata Changmin sambil menarik Jaejoong berjalan memasuki area kampus mereka.

.

.

Hari itu berlangsung cukup cepat. Jaejoong dan Changmin masing-masing menjalani kuliahnya dengan serius. Namun, setiap jam makan siang, mereka selalu bertemu di taman belakang kampus yang memang tergolong cukup sepi untuk menikmati makan siang atau hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang. Kesibukan Jaejoong sebagai penyanyi mau tidak mau membuat kebersamaan mereka menjadi sangat berkurang.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang beristirahat di taman belakang kampus, tepatnya di bawah pohon oak rindang yang kabarnya sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Changmin terlihat sibuk memakan bekal makanan yang tadi dibawa Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri sedang sibuk mencorat-coret buku sketsanya. Dosen pembimbingnya mengatakan jika desain pakaian untuk tugas akhirnya sebaiknya dikembangkan sedikit lagi supaya maksimal.

"Noona," panggil Changmin.

"Hm?" Jaejoong menjawab panggilan Changmin tanpa menoleh. Tangan dan matanya masih fokus pada buku sketsanya tersebut.

"Noona, istirahatlah sebentar. Noona belum makan,"

"Kau makan saja, aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini, Minnie-ah,"

"Yak, noona. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau harus makan, noona. Lihat badan noona, sudah seperti tulang dibungkus kulit. Kalau noona bisa dimakan aku tidak akan mau memakan noona, tidak ada dagingnya," kata Changmin asal yang sukses membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja jangkung tersebut.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencubit pipi Changmin agak keras, "Kau menyamakan aku dengan hewan ternak, eoh? Dasar anak nakal,"

"Yak, noonaaaaaa. Ap. . Appoo. Lepaskan aku noonaaaaa," rengek Changmin.

"Tidak, salah sendiri adikku yang manis ini menyamakan noonanya yang cantik dengan hewan ternak," balas Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Noona narsis sekali," gumam Changmin namun tiba-tiba Changmin berteriak lagi,"Yak noona. Appooo,"

Jaejoong yang tadi sudah mengendurkan cubitannya pada pipi Changmin tiba-tiba mengencangkannya lagi saat mendengar gumaman Changmin, "Kau mengataiku narsis?"

"Hehehe, tidak noona. Noona adalah noona tercantik yang kupunya. Jebal lepaskan aku, noona," rengek Changmin lagi, kali ini disertai dengan puppy eyes andalan yang selalu digunakannya pada Jaejoong.

Dan sukses, dari dulu Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa menolak jika Changmin sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya tersebut. Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Changmin dan Changmin langsung menggosok pipinya. Sebenarnya, cubitan Jaejoong memang tidak seberapa, tapi tetap saja sakit dan bagaimana jika meninggalkan bekas, hancur sudah image Changmin sebagai pangeran kampus. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan namja dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata tersebut.

"Noona, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," setelah keadaan cukup tenang, Changmin kembali berucap.

"Eoh? Aku tidak memaksakan diri, Minnie. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat senang mendesain pakaian," jawab Jaejoong sambil kembali mencorat-coret buku sketsanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, noona. Maksudku jangan terlalu memaksakan diri mengikuti kehendak si ahjussi brengsek itu,"

Mendengan itu, Jaejoong terkesiap. Tangannya berhenti mencorat-coret buku sketsanya, namun pandangannya tetap pada buku tersebut. Dalam beberapa detik Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama diam.

"Changmin-ah. Aku tidak. . .,"

"Aku tahu siapa noona. Bisa dibilang, di dunia ini, akulah satu-satunya yang mengenal noona selain Seunghyun Hyung. Jangan berbohong padaku noona," potong Changmin saat Jaejoong akan mengatakan sesuatu, menjawabnya.

"Noona, aku tahu noona sedang berusaha melindungi Hyung dari ahjussi brengsek itu. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, noona. Aku bahkan bisa menebak jika namja Jung tersebut juga bersikap tidak baik padamu,"

"Dalam hal ini, Yunho tidak salah Changmin-ah. Sangat wajar jika dia bersikap seperti itu. Justru akulah yang salah membawanya ke dalam masalah ini, padahal dia sendiri sudah punya kekasih yang cantik," jawab Jaejoong masih menunduk, sementara Changmin menatap langsung kearah Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk.

"Tapi noona, jika hyung tahu. . .,"

"Karena itu jangan memberitahunya Changmin-ah. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi jangan memberitahu Oppa tentang apapun. Kumohon," jawab Jaejoong cepat membalas ucapan Changmin disertai dengan padangan memohonnya.

"Hahhh," Changmin menghela napasnya, "Arasso noona. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini. Noona boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Hemm," kata Jaejoong sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Katakan saja,"

"Kenapa noona tidak menerima saja bantuan dari appa dan umma? Mereka juga sangat mecemaskan noona,"

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong menatap Changmin dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkan Shim ahjussi dan ahjumma, Changmin-ah. Jadi kali ini aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Lagipula kau tahu mengatasi Kim Young Min tidak semudah membalikkan tangan. Jadi aku tidak ingin keluargamu ikut terlibat, Changmin-ah,"

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Changmin hanya diam. Sejujurnya dia sangat tidak terima dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Namun, dia sangat tahu jika noona-nya yang satu ini sangat keras kepala. Sekali mengatakan tidak maka pendiriannya tidak akan berubah.

"Hahh," Changmin menghela napas, "Arasso noona. Tapi berjanjilah, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan mengatakannya pada kami. Kami akan selalu siap membantu noona,"

Mendengar itu senyum Jaejoong bertambah lebar. Changmin memang adik yang sangat baik, bahkan dibalik sikap manja yang selalu ditunjukkan padanya, sebenarnya Changmin adalah sosok yang selalu melindungi Jaejoong dan bersikap dewasa.

"Ne, arasso, adikku yang yang paling tampan," jawab Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Changmin pelan.

Changmin balas tersenyum dan membiarkan orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak kandung itu mengacak rambutnya.

"_Kau terlalu baik, noona," batin Changmin._

_._

_._

Hari demi hari berlalu, tanpa terasa pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu. Selama itu, mereka tidak saling tegur sapa kecuali jika benar-benar membutuhkan. Rasa gengsi dan rasa ketidaksukaan akan paksaan menikah sepertinya masih belum berkurang di hati Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Selain itu, faktor kesibukkan mereka masing-masing juga mempengaruhi. Jaejoong sibuk dengan persiapan album barunya, sedangkan Yunho disibukkan dengan dramanya. Hal ini membuat pasangan ini jarang bertemu, bahkan di dalam rumah mereka sendiri.

Sementara itu, di negara tetangga Korea selatan, terlihat seorang namja tampan bermata elang sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung yang tertulis "NARITA AIRPORT" di bagian atasnya. Setelah melihat berita di koran mengenai pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong seminggu yang lalu, namja yang memang bekerja di Jepang ini langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke negara kelahirannya.

"Tuan muda, silakan _check in_ terlebih dahulu. Pesawat anda akan berangkat satu jam lagi," kata seorang pria paruh baya yang ikut mengantarkan namja tampan ini ke bandara.

"Ne, Han ahjussi. Terima kasih banyak," balas namja itu.

"Ne, sama-sama, Tuan muda. Senang bisa membantu," jawab pria paruh baya itu sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada namja yang dipanggilnya tuan muda tadi.

"Aku titip perusahaan padamu, ahjussi. Maaf harus meninggalkan perusahaan dalam keadaan seperti itu pada ahjussi. Aku akan berusaha kembali secepatnya,"

"Ne, Tuan muda Seunghyun tenang saja. Saya akan berusaha,"

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku berangkat ahjussi,"

"Ne, hati-hati Tuan Muda,"

.

.

Choi Seunghyun, 27 tahun. Seorang direktur muda perusahaan "VIP", sebuah perusahaan yang berkecimpung di bidang bisnis. Walaupun perusahaan ini dipegang oleh orang Korea, namun perusahaan peninggalan keluarga Choi ini memang cukup maju di Jepang, namun sang direktur utama sayangnya meninggal bersama dengan istrinya karena kecelakaan pesawat satu tahun yang lalu. Karena hal inilah, sang pewaris tunggal, Choi Seunghyun harus mengambil alih tugas appanya agar perusahaan ini tetap bergerak.

Perusahaan ini sempat terbengkalai ketika Seunghyun mengalami depresi karena kematian orang tuanya. Untungnya, tidak lama kemudian sang pewaris utama pulih dari keterpurukkannya, sehingga tugas sebagai direktur bisa segera dilaksanakan olehnya.

Setelah check in, Seunghyun memasuki ruang tunggu pesawat. Sambil menunggu, namja ini membuka ponselnya. Dia melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Sebuah foto dengan latar belakang taman bermain. Di situ dia berpose bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang membawa permen cotton candy sambil membentuk tanda V dengan tangannya yang kosong. Sedangkan dia merangkul pundak gadis itu dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya juga ikut membantuk tanda V.

Seunghyun menghela napas sebentar melihat foto tersebut dan kemudian bergumam, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Joongie?"

.

.

**TBC or END?**

.

.

**UPDATE!**

**Mohon maaf untuk masalah tulisan di tiap chapter yang terlalu pendek. Saya masih mengembalikan mood menulis saya setelah hiatus lama, dan ternyata hanya mampu menulis sependek itu. Tapi saya usahakan tiap chapter akan dipanjangkan sedikit demi sedikit.**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang membaca, memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini, terlebih kepada yang memberikan review :D**

**Mohon maaf jika saya belum bisa membalas satu per satu. Tapi saya akan rangkum pertanyaannya secara umum. Jika ada yang belum jelas, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Q1 : Siapa "Oppa" yang dimaksud Jaejoong di chapter sebelumnya?**

**A1 : Udah kejawab kan? Choi Seunghyun.**

**.**

**Q2 : Siapa yang dilindungin Jaejoong?**

**A2 : Saya rasa jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini, hehe. Kalau belum silakan tunggu chapter selanjutnya**

**.**

**Q3 : Bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong dan Yunho sebenarnya terhadap masing-masing?**

**A3 : Kalau Jaejoong, mungkin ada yang sudah bisa menangkap dari chapter ini. Tapi lebih jelas mungkin aka nada di chapter depan.**

**.**

**Q4 : Kenapa Young Min mengancam Jaejoong?**

**A4 : Dijelaskan di chapter-chapter berikutnya ya :D**

**.**

**Q5 : BoA orang ketiga?**

**A5 : Bisa dibilang begitu :D**

**.**

**.**

**See you on the next chapter :D**


End file.
